I Want To Spread My Wings
by Radical Child
Summary: This is a sequel to IN THE BLACK OF THE NIGHT. Read that first to understand this. Rated Pg-13 for some later chapters. Plz R/R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Harry Potter characters but all the ones not in the books are mine.  
  
A/N: Read IN THE BLACK OF THE NIGHT first if you want to understand this and sorry if I don't put out the chapters fast.   
I have to study a lot and I have writers block!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fifteen year old, Lucidia Black was sprawled on the floor with a piece of paper in front of her. She was holding a   
  
silvery quill and staring at the paper.   
  
She sighed and muttered, "how am I supposed to know what the function of a microphone is?"   
  
Lucidia was doing her Muggle Studies homework, with not much luck of finishing. She knew she   
  
should ask her father because he pretty much knew all about that. Her father was Sirius Black.   
  
His friend (or god son), Harry Potter, had explained to him all about muggle things. Something, however,   
  
kept Lucidia from going.   
  
Lately, Sirius had been treating Lucidia like she was a baby. If she went out of the house   
  
he always asked where she was going and when she would be back. Lucidia was fifteen so she could take care of   
  
herself. Even if she were to get into trouble on the streets, she knew five years worth of spells!   
  
Lucidia was looking forward to going back to Hogwarts. She wanted to get away from her father for a while.   
  
He was constantly standing over her shoulder. Lucidia had another parent to worry about though. Hogwarts is where her mother stayed.  
  
Lucidia's mother lived in the forbidden forest with her friend, Minka. They were both vampires, outlawed from the   
  
wizarding world and the vampire world. Lucidia knew her mother wouldn't fuss as much as Sirius but she would   
  
still give a little fuss. Evelyn, her mother, was always helping her with her problems.   
  
Lucidia wanted to also go back to her friends. She wanted to see Lara, Starla, Roy, and even Georgia.   
  
Lucidia looked back at her homework. Then, she remembered how Lara's father, Harry Potter, knew everything  
  
about muggles and she would ask him and tell her.  
  
Lucidia began to write out a letter.  
Dear Lara,   
  
Dad's been hell lately. I can't wait to go back  
to Hogwarts! However, I need help on one last   
homework problem. What is the function of a  
microphone? Did you finish your assignment  
for that yet? I only have three more days  
to finish it! UGH! THIS IS HECTIC!  
Please reply, ASAP.   
  
See you in three days,  
Lucidia.  
Lucidia smiled with satisfaction. She tied the letter on her silver owl, Moonlight.   
  
Lucidia sat there for a while, watching moonlight disappear and then she fell asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you have everything?" Sirius asked, getting into the car.  
  
"Yes, father," Lucidia said and they began to leave the house.  
  
"OH SHOOT! I forgot my broom!" Lucidia shouted, suddenly. Sirius drove  
  
back up to the house and waited for Lucidia to run back in the car. They  
  
then went to the train station.  
  
Lucidia looked around, trying to see if any of her friends were around. She  
  
then noticed a girl with black hair next to a man with black hair and glasses.  
  
"LARA!" Lucidia yelled. The girl turned around and smiled.  
  
"Lucidia! You've changed!" Lara said. It was true. Lucidia had a growth spurt  
  
over the summer and her hair was now long. She had refused to get it cut all   
  
Summer.  
  
"You've changed too!" Lucidia said. Lara had shorter hair now and she even had  
  
pimples!  
  
Lara touched one of her pimples and said, "I tried to get rid of them with a   
  
charm but you know how I am no good at charms and more appeared. Mom wouldn't  
  
get rid of them for me because she said I could have waited instead of doing it  
  
myself."  
  
They walked into platform 9 3/4 together and found an empty compartment in the back.  
  
"So what do you think this year will be like?" Lara asked. "Who do you think will be  
  
our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?"   
  
"Hm...I hope it is a witch. We have too many male teachers," Lucidia said. Just then the  
  
compartment door slid open. A girl with sandy brown hair poked her head in.   
  
"So..." she said. "You couldn't wait for us?"  
  
"Hello Starla."  
  
Starla walked in followed by two red heads.   
  
"Hello Roy. Hello Georgia."  
  
"What do you think this year will be like?" she said, repeating the question for Roy, Georgia,  
  
and Starla.  
  
"I think this will be the best year ever," Starla said. "My sister is starting this year!"  
  
"That's right! Where is she though?" Lucidia asked.   
  
"She didn't want to sit with me," Starla said, sounding slightly hurt.  
  
The compartment door slid open yet again. This time a greasy haired girl walked in with two  
  
companions.   
  
"Well, here's the dream team," Permia Malfoy said, in a voice as greasy as her hair. "Well look  
  
at Potter. She has craters on her face!"  
  
Jamison and Alexandra laughed. Lara turned her face away.  
  
"Wow, Miss Black. You are looking whiter than ever. Did a ghost scare you?"   
  
Lucidia was twenty-five percent vampire so her skin was almost white and her lips were a dark  
  
red color. Her eyes were a cold gray color.  
  
"YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS THAT LUCIDIA IS PRETTIER THAN YOU!" Roy blew up.  
  
"ROY!" Georgia shouted. Lucidia's cheeks turned light pink.  
  
"Lucidia? Pretty? That's a laugh," Permia said. "Lupin, was that your sister up there? She looked  
  
just like you, however she wasn't as shaggy in her appearance. I suppose she's a werewolf too?"  
  
"That shows what you know," Starla said. "It isn't genetic. I was bitten by my father and she wasn't."  
  
Permia glared at Starla and walked out.  
  
"Lucidia, you're good at charms right?" Lara asked.  
  
"Yes," Lucidia said.   
  
"Can you do me a favor? Get rid of these pimples!" Lara said desperately.  
  
Lucidia smirked and said, "It would be my pleasure." 


	3. Chapter 3

Lucidia, Lara, Starla, Roy, and Georgia walked up the steps into the castle and  
  
went into the great hall, to their table.  
  
"I wonder what we will learn this year," Georgia said.   
  
"I hope we learn about more creatures and dark arts stuff," Lara said. Everyone looked at Lara.  
  
"Into the dark arts now?" Starla asked, grinning.  
  
"Well defense against them. I was thinking of maybe becoming an auror…it seems like   
  
a very interesting job." Lara replied. "What do you think, Lucidia? Lucidia?"  
  
Lucidia wasn't paying attention. She was staring at the Slytherin table. Her mouth was wide open   
  
and she was drooling.  
  
"Lucidia?" Roy asked. Lucidia turned around, looking like she was in a trance.  
  
"Yes?" Lucidia said. Her eyes were glazing.  
  
"Are you okay?" Lara asked. Lucidia dropped her voice.  
  
"Look at that seventh year Slytherin…he has spiked black hair…NO DON'T LOOK!" Lucidia said.   
  
Her friends all looked at her like she was crazy. "What chance do you think I have with him on a scale of 1-10?"  
  
Lara looked at the Slytherin, then at Lucidia. "Seeing as you're a Gryffindor and he's a Slytherin   
  
and Slytherins hate Gryffindors, I would say a 0."  
  
Lucidia glared at her friend, "I SAID 1-10!"  
  
"May I have your attention, please?" the headmaster said, through the crowd. "The sorting ceremony will begin now…"  
  
They started from the A's and then finally they called Starla's sister.  
  
"Rina Lupin!"   
  
A young girl with long sandy brown hair emerged from the pack of first years. She was a bit   
  
shorter than the others. Rina walked over and put on the sorting hat. After a few minutes,   
  
it yelled Gryffindor. Rina smiled and walked over to the Gryffindor table. She sat next to Starla,   
  
who congratulated her.  
  
Finally, the sorting ceremony was over and they began to eat.  
  
"The food is better this year," Lara complimented and took another helping of mashed potatoes.  
  
Starla looked at her sister, "why so shy, Rina?"  
  
"Because I don't know anyone here," Rina said.   
  
"You know me!" Lucidia said, sounding slightly hurt at not being remembered by Rina.  
  
"Yes, I know Lucidia but no one else."  
  
"OH I'M SORRY!" Starla said, smacking herself on the forehead. "This is Lara Potter,   
  
that's Roy Weasley, and that's Georgia Weasley."  
  
"Are you twins?" Rina asked them.  
  
"Yes," Roy and Georgia said.  
  
"I can see that," Rina said. "You look a lot alike. Same face, same hair, same freckles…"  
  
"He is so gorgeous…" Lucidia said. Everyone looked at Lucidia, startled. Again she was looking at the seventh year.  
  
"You like Devon, then?" asked a girl with blonde hair, next to Lucidia. The girl was a seventh year too.   
  
Lucidia had never spoken to her before.  
  
"Devon?" Lucidia asked.  
  
"The boy in Slytherin with black spiked hair?" the girl said, like Lucidia was missing a few screws.  
  
"Oh, yes," Lucidia said. The girl laughed and Lucidia didn't know why until the girl spoke again.  
  
"So you like Snape's son?" she said. Everyone looked up from their meal.  
  
"What?" Lucidia asked, stunned.   
  
"Devon Snape-he is professor Snape's son!" the girl replied.   
  
"Oh no…" Lucidia said.   
  
"You've now dropped from a zero chance to a -1000 chance…" Lara said, in an announcer voice. 


End file.
